fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Coach Salmons
Coach Salmons is the enthusiastic P.E. teacher who is quick to offer motivation or a diagram of the food pyramid. He is a recurring character in the series. Personality He is very friendly, kind, and dramatic and seems to be more fit for an acting teacher. Personal Life Coach Salmons first appeared when he announced the football players of Freshwater High. When Milo tried out for the football team, Coach Salmons saw agility and skill in Milo's tryouts. He said he as proud of him and that he has a star in his hands. But then, Coach Salmons made Milo "water boy" and belies that's his destiny. The next day, Milo figures out the game is in the Gecko Tank. Coach Salmons and the football team dehydrate, due to the tank being REALLY hot. The Geckos said Coach Salmons could have water if he forfeits the game. Just then, Milo came and gave everyone water. Thanks to this, the fishes win the game. When the team cheered for Milo, he said he owes all this to Coach Salmons and called him the best coach ever. With that, he drenched him with a bucket full of water. But Bea points out that it is the last of the water, making everyone dehydrate ("Underwater Boy"). When Milo storms off, mad at Oscar when they broke up, he passes Coach Salmons room where he was exercising ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Milo decides to keep people inside bowls, Coach Salmons asks why Bo Gregory got trapped in and they got in the same reason ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Coach Salmons came when he wants to check on Milo when he got the dropsy. He decided to sing Milo a song to cheer him up. After he's done singing, he asks Milo if it made him feel better, with Milo saying "not one bit". At the end, Coach Salmons threw a recovery party for Albert Glass when he got cured, and sang his song again ("Dropsy!"). He was once teaching Milo and the girls yoga. When Milo kept falling in stretches, he asks Coach Salmons why he can't do any of the stuff the girls are doing. Coach Salmons pats Milo on the head and calls him a "sweetheart". He tells Milo that's because the girls are much, much stronger than him, which makes the other girls laugh. When Milo aks how can he get big and strong as the girls, Coach Salmons says he just needs to do his exercises and work really, really hard. Later when Milo grew big and strong, Coach Salmons thought he could cry, amazed that Milo used to be so small, but grew to a big, strong, "Petunia" ("Big Fish"). When Milo was hiding and curling into a ball at the gym, trying to call Bea, Coach Salmons thought Milo was a "fresh ball", and passed Milo to Bea. After Bea hit Milo real hard, determined to save Oscar, Coach Salmons calls him a "talking volleyball" ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). He sang a little tiny bit of the Now that I don't have you song with Mr. Mussels ("Two Clams in Love"). Background information *Along with mussels, salmon can't be kept as pets. *He does look like a female, altough he's a male. Appearances * "Underwater Boy" * "Dances with Wolf Fish" * "Milo Gets a Ninja" * "Dropsy!" * "Big Fish" * "The Dark Side Of The Fish" * "Two Clams in Love" Category:Characters Category:Fish